playing games
by drade666
Summary: A double, super short set of one shots just for fun. A little cracky involving Gabriel, Dean, Sam, Drade Teresa and Castiel.


_**PLAYING GAMES: **_

_**STRIP POKER**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Drade asked the boys

"Positive" They both said at once

"Okay, fine get a deck of cards" Drade said

The game of choice was strip poker (Dean's idea) in which they would all play till no one had any clothing left. At that moment Sam and Dean both thought it would be a great idea to play with the girls, Gabriel wasn't arguing either then they invited Cas who was hesitant but okay with the idea. Dean of course had his mind completely in the gutter at the idea of seeing Drade naked while Sam was also looking forward to see Teresa just as naked but they should have asked how good Drade was at poker first before anything.

A couple hours past while the team played until finally the game was coming to its finish Drade threw down a full house beating out everyone at the table. Dean cursed under his breath as he stood up to remove his jacket having lost everything below the waste all ready, Sam removed his socks leaving him in only his jeans and boxers, Teresa removed her pants leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear, Gabriel ended up removing his pants leaving him in nothing but his red silk boxers, and Cas sat awkwardly in his seat.

"Come on Cas, take them off" Drade urged leaning back in her chair as she slung an arm over the back of it.

"Do I have to?" Cas complained

"Yep, that's the idea of strip poker" Drade explained

"Ooohhh, fine" Cas finally agreed, standing up and dropping his green boxers to the floor.

"You cheat" Dean accused Drade as Cas sat back down

"Nope I've just been playing poker since well forever" Drade said with a smirk on her face. Drade hadn't lost but 2 pieces of clothing all night her trench coat and her boots suddenly Dean realized his idea was backfiring on him big time. Sam was enjoying seeing his lover but was also trying to cover her up so as Dean or anyone else couldn't see her. Cas folded his wings around himself trying to cover himself up while Gabriel was dying laughing.

"I think we should stop" Sam insisted

"No, the deal was we play till only one person has some clothing on them" Drade told him. Sam's eyes were as wide as dinner plates realizing that eventually Teresa would be completely naked in front of 3 other guys.

"Still think this was a good idea?" Drade asked as she laughed with a smirk

SPIN THE BOTTLE

"I don't think this is a good idea," Drade said as she stared at the empty bottle on the table.

"I'm with her, this is so not a good idea" Teresa agreed

"Come on! It'll be fun" Gabriel insisted as he took a seat at the table with Sam and Dean who of course weren't arguing about the idea of getting to kiss the girls.

"Cas, you gonna play?" Drade asked the angel who was looking at the bottle as if it were a foreign object.

"What do you do?" Cas asked

"Well, little bro you spin the bottle then whom ever it points at you have to kiss them" Gabriel explained wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I suppose that could be fun," Cas said hesitantly

"Oh it is" Gabriel told him

"Fine, a couple rounds can't hurt" Drade finally agreed

Once everyone sat down at the table they played rock, paper, scissors to decide who went first…Sam won. Sam grabbed the bottle giving it a good flick of his wrist it spun then landed on Dean! Dean looked at Sam then at the bottle before scrunching his nose up at the idea of kissing his little brother.

"No way!" Dean said clearly but before Sam could protest Gabriel came up behind both of them and shoved their lips together. Sam and Dean pulled away swiftly gagging and over reacting. Everyone laughed then the second to go was Cas who spun the bottle it landed on Teresa. Teresa happily leaned forward and kissed Cas on the lips making him turn red while Sam and Dean both scowled in jealousy of the angel. Next it was Dean's turn he grabbed the bottle giving it a violent spin then watched in horror as it stopped on Gabriel!

"Come here Dean-O!" Gabriel chimed motioning with his hands for Dean to come closer

"Oh hell no! I am not kissing the archangel!" Dean protested as he jumped from his chair but as he tried to back away he suddenly felt 2 hands grab him on his arms holding him still as Gabriel came up and kissed him right on the lips.

Dean scowled at Gabriel and Drade for having held him still while he wiped his mouth. Gabriel walked away a smirk playing across his face in satisfaction. Finally it was Drade's turn really she was the one everyone was looking forward to kissing, Drade stood up and span the bottle but everyone was surprised when it landed on Sam!

"Come here Sammy" Drade teased as she wiggled her finger gesturing seductively for him to come closer.

Drade walked around the table meeting Sam half way and pulled him in for a kiss that was expertly done just as Sam had pictured someone like her kissing. Drade pulled from the kiss with a smile "You're a good kisser" she smirked. Sam simply nodded dumbly as he tried to get his head working again cause to be honest it had been mind blowing. Teresa was giving Sam her best bitch face when her returned to his seat and sat down she casually leaned over and elbowed him in the crotch. Sam doubled over in pain while Gabriel just couldn't help himself shouting out "Nut cracker!"

"She kissed me," Sam pointed out still in pain

"You didn't have to like it so much" Teresa gritted out through her teeth

Teresa then reached up and span the bottle but was extremely shocked when it landed on Drade! Drade simply shrugged and got up to walk over to Teresa grabbing her in her arms she placed a chased kiss to her lips as Teresa reciprocated. They practically heard the guy's jaws hit the floor as the drool flowed from them. Drade looked over then smirked at Teresa who likes she was reading Drade's mind crashed their mouths together, slipping their tongues together as they deepened the kiss. Sam suddenly stood up and grabbed Teresa by the waist hoisting her towards the door.

"We have to go right now!" Sam stated hauling her out the door

Drade walked up behind Gabriel and ran a hand over his thigh making him shutter.

"We're leaving too right?" Drade asked him seductively as Gabriel simply nodded and followed her out.

"You boys have fun" Drade turned back and told Dean who was alone with Cas now but just as she was leaving out of the corner of her eye Drade watched Cas jump Dean.

Drade and Gabriel were walking past the Impala when they noticed it was rocking slightly.

"Looks like Sammy couldn't wait" Drade smirked as she turned to Gabriel pulling him into a kiss. Drade spread her wings as Gabriel did the same.

Sam and Teresa looked up to see Drade and Gabriel making out right in the parking lot then Drade pulled out of their kiss with a smile.

"Mile high club?" Drade asked raising her eyebrows at Gabriel

"Oh yeah" Gabriel agreed as they both beat their wings taking off into the sky.


End file.
